ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grizelda
Grizelda (also referred to as Princess Grizelda) is a female human who is the owner of Frookie and the self-proclaimed "princess" of the Rainbow Kingdom. Personality Every kingdom needs a princess, and Grizelda is happy to take the throne as self-proclaimed royalty, along with her adorable pooch, Frookie. Most people may be put off by Grizelda's edgy and often superficial personality, but close friends such as True are able to look past Grizelda's outer appearance to see that she's just another girl who wants to be appreciated and understood. She loves anything sparkly, pink, and glamorous, along with anything else that furthers her agenda of being a princess. She also adores crystals, as shown in "True Switcheroo". As her love for her pet Frookie is unconditional, she gets very stressed and upset whenever he is in danger. She was very upset in "Fee Fi Fo Frookie" when the Maze Troll managed to trap him in his maze, and was not afraid to physically pick him up to express her anger. With Frookie by her side, she likes to be at the top position at whatever she is involved in, and will go to great lengths to get herself there, even if it puts others' safety at risk. For example, in "Great Grizmos!", she noticed that the Rainbow Kingdom citizens were painting their doors out of inspiration from True and Bartleby. Thinking it was a contest for a reward, she had her Grizmos remodel her castle with a plethora of sparkly pink crystals. Not only did the glare from the sunlight cause near-blinding brightness across the kingdom, but it also put the Grizmos' home beneath her castle at the risk of collapse, along with her castle above it. In "Princess Grizbot", she had the Grizmos construct a giant robot in her image so she could use it to help the citizens, but she only did it to get the attention True was getting from her legitimate help. While using the robot, it caused many problems and property damage across the city. The robot was later headed toward her castle as Frookie gained control of it when she was asleep. True used her Wishes to help, but it was not enough to entirely stop the robot from not only destroying the castle, but squishing Frookie. Grizelda cried for help, but finally realized that it was up to her to do something. She heroically slid past the robot and grabbed Frookie, and the robot walked off a cliff and was destroyed. Even though she has a bright desire to be the best at what she does, and has a record of putting others in danger to achieve it, she is capable of realizing and fixing the errors of her ways. Appearance Grizelda is a human with pale skin, long blonde hair, and amber eyes. She wears a crystal crown with a red jewel on her head, and she wears a poofy red dress with white trim and a pearl necklace. Her high-heel shoes, covering white socks, are also crystal, matching her crown. She also wears a red bow in the back of her hair. Relationships Bartleby Grizelda has shown to slightly dislike Bartleby. It is hinted that she doesn't like cats in general; in "Frookie Sitting", Bartleby had to fool Grizelda into thinking he was Frookie by dressing up as him, since True was busy finding the multiple Frookies roaming the castle due to him coming into contact with the Flowerus Magnificus. Grizelda fell for his act (even though there was little effort put into his costume) and she hugged and kissed him as if he was Frookie. Shortly thereafter, she got some cotton from his costume on her face, and Bartleby was exposed. Shocked, she dropped him in the floor and exclaimed "I kissed a cat!" before wiping her face and spitting in disgust. Later in the same episode, Bartleby was going to try to help True by snapping his fingers to stop Growzer from shrinking the giant Frookie, but Grizelda used her hips to knock him to the side so she could do it herself. Her disgust of kissing cats is further shown in "True Switcheroo" in which Frookie was licking Bartleby in Grizelda's body due to the Switcheroo's effects. Upon being switched back to her normal self, she says "Ugh! I kissed a cat!" Frookie Grizelda adores her pet dog Frookie and carries him wherever she goes. They have a special bond together, and she becomes very startled and worried when Frookie becomes at risk for danger. She calls him many nicknames such as "Frookie-kins", "Frookie-wookie-kins", "Frookie-muffin", etc. She has also referred to him as her treasure. Grizmos Grizelda treats the Grizmos as her personal servants, and they love her and following her orders. Grizelda occasionally complains about their inaccuracies and unsatisfactory performance, but she still cares for them and considers them her friends. In "Great Grizmos!", they threw a dance party for her, featuring a cake depicting her image. Rainbow King She and the Rainbow King are close enough friends to where he recognizes her as "Princess Grizelda." The Rainbow King appears to allow her to participate in royal meetings such as ones for the Neverending Chit-Chat Council. In "Zappy Cling," she set up a surprise performance of "The Amazing Acrobatic Feats of Grizelda's Grizmos" just for him, which later went awry because of the giant Bartleby ball rolling through the kingdom. True It is shown that Grizelda and True are friends in the series. True values Grizelda as a friend despite Grizelda's occasional snobby attitude. As seen in "Frookie Sitting", Grizelda entrusted True and Bartleby to temporarily take care of Frookie while she attended the Neverending Chit-Chat Council meeting. In "Super Duper Dance Party", they hugged each other during the Super Duper Dance Party before continuing to dance. Trivia *She is great at snapping her fingers. *In "Zappy Cling" it is shown that she can play the accordion. *In "Zappy Cling" she and Frookie are protected by the Rainbow Castle guards which further alludes that she is actually considered royalty (or at least deserving of royal security) by the Rainbow King. *When excited, she tends to clap and say "Eee!" *She has signature background music that typically plays when she has dialogue or is otherwise shown. It is a gentle, yet elegant melody. *A real-life restaurant called Princess Grizelda's BBQ exists in San Francisco, California. *In "Hino Tari Hullabaloo", she and Frookie were kissed by Hatcher and temporarily turned into chicks. *In "True Switcheroo", she and Frookie switched bodies for a while as a result of the Switcheroo crystal. This was later reverted, thanks to True and her Wish help. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses